Life in Konoha after the War
by serenaandhinata
Summary: preparations are being made for the new Hokage that is about to be appointed Tsunade is sipping here Sake, remembering why she became hokage meanwhile Naruto is at ichiraku's


Life in Konoha after the War

...  
Chapter 1

The is set quite a few years after the 4th great ninja war

The 5th Hokage Lady Tsunade, was in the Hokage mansion in the office she had been the one in charge for quite a long time now she was remembering the reason why she had became the Hokage. She was sipping her sake and while she was sitting in her chair, she then stood up and decided to look out the window and the sun was raising she thought to herself that it was a nice sunset. She was also was thinking about what was happening today, as well as thinking about Jiraiya & the Third Hokage as well as what it took to attain the peace they have today. She was also gonna be handing over her job to another outstanding Ninja because it was time for her to retire, she was thinking about the decision that the elders had made about who was gonna be taking over but she was sure it was the right choice; Then her thinking was interrupted by the sudden footsteps approaching her office that's when she heard, a knock at the door.

The door then opened; giving Tsunade the sight of Shizune with a pile of paper work she was not too happy about it!

"Tsunade I see you have more paper work for me I hope this is the last of it so is everything set for the Ceremony."

"Shizune the place is all set for the announcement that will be made later on this morning! & yes this is the last of the paper work, you will ever have to take care of before the new Hokage takes over However; the two Elders want to discuss things with the chosen Ninja that will be taking over the Hokage position"

"Tsunade well you can tell the two oldies to calm down will you he will take care of important business later! Besides, I know where he would be right about now; he has definitely woken up bright and early today that is for sure. His dream is finally going to be coming true."

"Kakashi yes that's for sure I was told by the elders to bring him to see them but he was not home he must be at one his favourite places."

"Tsunade don't you know how to knock Kakashi and I see you have a few followers that are also up early."

"Kakashi sorry Lady Hokage and oh & hello there Sakura and Shikamaru"

"Tsunade well there is no need to worry he will show up he would not want to miss his own induction ceremony, & may I ask why you two are here."  
"Sakura hi Kakashi Sensei, well the elders told us you wanted to see us Lady Tsunade."

"Shikamaru yeah what she said"

"Kakashi your right he would not let anything stand in the way he has worked way too hard to do that now."

"Tsunade ah yes I know why you two were sent here the Elders told me to appoint two new advisers for the new Hokage, I have chosen you two you will be perfect for the job I reckon."

Sakura & Shikamaru then asked who is the new Hokage

"Tsunade never you mind you will just have to wait like everyone else."

"Sakura I guess we have no choice but to wait & see."

"Shizune um I am really sorry to have to interrupt everyone My Lady but I do actually need to know where the person, you and Kakashi are talking about is otherwise the elders won't be too happy he/she has to know a few things."

"Tsunade just let it go Shizune please I am quite sure he/she is digging into the best tasting food around since they were born."

"Kakashi don't forget he/she will probably be paying his tribute to the special place in the village."

"Shizune okay then I can see I am deffinately not gonna win with you two hiding their location don't blame, me if the elders come here so they can force you to tell them where he is."

"Tsunade I will support him because of the wish of my brother Nawaki & the love of my life Dan the wishes of those two are finally coming true."

Kakashi: well it is good when wishes come true my Lady."

"Tsunade what is that suppose to mean now Kakashi."

"Kakashi nothing my lady any way now that you are stepping down you will have less work, it does seem like that is what you are looking forward to right."

"Tsunade I don't know what you mean by that I loved my job; you have always had a keen sense of humour Kakashi."

"Shikamaru well we better go Sakura we have to prepare we will see you all at the ceremony."

"Tsunade Okay then you two I will catch you two later on."

"Tsunade was grinning while appreciating her sake then she went back to being in deep thought while she was looking out the window again."

Meanwhile in the village a very drowsy Teuchi was preparing some ramen that someone had been waiting months for.

"Teuchi you woke up bright and early this morning Naruto Kun. you would not be nervous now would you."

"Naruto I actually was before I decided to come here, so is the ramen I spent a long time getting the ingredients for ready"

"Teuchi be patient now it will be ready very, very soon I am sure you can wait 5 more mins now it won't hurt you have waited this long what's a few mins."

"Naruto you are right as always sir I am just a little anxious about today but I am happy as well."

"Teuchi so how was the ramen boy"

"Naruto this was definitely the best tasting ramen I have ever had."

"Teuchi so how are you coming to terms with your dream coming true."

"Naruto it has not sunken in yet but I sure it will once I go visit the one spot to pay my tribute and thank all the people that help me get here."

"Teuchi I see you have finished already you don't like to waste any time do you."

Quite a few hours later he had a satisfied look on his face.

"Naruto here you go and thanks for the meal and I am sorry that I woke you so early this morning Teuchi."

"Teuchi never you mind about that I will take an afternoon sleep later."

"Naruto don't you forget to come now you hear"

"Teuchi I would not miss the ceremony for anything."

"Naruto: thanks Teuchi any way I really better go now otherwise I will be in trouble and I still have one more stop to make."

In an orange flash, he completely disappeared out of sight

"Teuchi father like son I hope you're very proud of him 4th Hokage Sama because the whole village, now believes in him because of the decision that you made all those years ago."


End file.
